


A hell of a drug

by Lepa93



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepa93/pseuds/Lepa93
Summary: Angels and demons weren't immune to alcohol and the effects of drugs, they merely resisted them better than regular humans.





	A hell of a drug

**Author's Note:**

> This particular kink is not everyone's cup of tea, I know. I enjoy it when the writing is implicitly fictional, like this fic is. If you are triggered by non-consensual drug use, rape, and minor violence, refrain from reading, as this could trigger you. Stay safe out there!

Demons and angels aren't immune to alcohol, narcotics or drugs of any sort, in fact their corporeal bodies reacted to them in quite a similar manner as human bodies did, although they recovered from the effects much faster. Crowley had learned that through the thousands of years he and Aziraphale had been meeting up for their drunken endeavors, and more recently, on their latest date. He quite liked the slight buzzing, dullness that large amounts of alcohol had him feeling, but he had never been one for drugs. They addled the mind too much, and he, quite frankly, liked his mind. Crowley thought himself rather clever. One had to be to stay on Earth so long, fooling both Heaven and Hell alongside Aziraphale, after all.

With all his experience and smarts, however, he never expected to find himself in the position he was currently in.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Crowley had found his way to one of the newer restaurant bars in the neighborhood, intending on testing the food and drink selection before bringing Aziraphale over for another date. Aziraphale, of course, was busy tending to his bookshop by making sure every potential buyer found some reason to leave before making a single purchase. Crowley smiled to himself at the mental image.

The moment he entered the bar, Crowley heard a mans loud bragging and the quiet uh-huh's of the woman sitting next to him, looking quite interested in the conversation. Recognizing the blonde man as one of the rude tenants in his apartment complex – Robert or something – he looked to the woman who was most definitely not the man's wife. Finding an opportunity to cause some chaos, free up the seat at the bar, as well as 'rescue' the woman from having the sad experience of facing Rob's wife's wrath, Crowley approached the two with a confident swagger and with a smirk, laid a hand on the man's shoulder. 

”Rob, buddy, how's the wife?” He asked and watched with glee as the woman's interested face twisted into an angry frown. Robert, or whatever his name was, stared at Crowley with an incredulous look before turning back to the woman. ”Oh, sorry, was I interrupting something?” Crowley continued with a knowing smile. Soon enough, the woman gave Robert one last angry glare and grabbed her bag. ”Have a great day!” Crowley shouted after her and took the woman's spot by the bar before surveying his surroundings. It wasn't a big place, but the sounds of the football match from the TV were already irritating Crowley with how loudly they were being blared from the stereo's around it. The groans and cheers from the patrons mixed in with the loud narrating on the TV, further irritating Crowley.

 _That will have to change._ The demon thought to himself as he perused the alcohol menu and turned off half of the stereo's with an inconspicuous snap of his fingers, drawing a confused and annoyed murmur from those watching the match. Another irritation was Robert beside him, who kept throwing Crowley angry looks, glaring first at his hair, then his sunglasses, then in general, his face. Deciding to wait for a good opportunity to direct the man's attention elsewhere, he turned his attention back on the alcohol selection. As he schemed, he settled on trying the house red and ordered a small plate of whatever the barkeep recommended, and soon had a tall glass of the wine and what the barkeep called the 'best steak in all of Britain'. Crowley sighed to himself, staring at the steak and chips. _The things I'm willing to do for that blasted angel._

Crowley sampled the food and occasionally glanced at the TV in one of the corners to give the impression he was following the football game alongside the other patrons. Whilst taking a long sip of his wine, a good earthy red, Crowley noticed a man take the seat next to him, half blocking his view of the match. He wasn't really watching, but one had to keep up appearances. Robert beside him, however, was seething with enough irritation that the demon could sense it. All it took was one small nudge, a silent whisper no one, but the irritated Robert heard for Crowley to cause his promised chaos.

”Oi, asshole, you're blocking the game! Move your fat arse!” Robert shouted at the new comer. The man turned to glare towards Crowley, who shrugged his shoulders and pointed at the offender. The new patron marched over to the other, and as the shouting match started, Crowley smirked smugly to himself, enjoying the current chaos in the bar. He took a satisfied sip of his wine and sampled another bite of the steak. It wasn't the 'best steak in all of Britain' as the barkeep had put it, but Aziraphale would like it, Crowley thought, and he certainly liked the wine well enough. A good place to bring the angel to for their next outdoor rendezvous as long as the TV's volume stayed at the current levels. After ordering another glass of wine, a different red this time, Crowley looked back to the TV on his left as the two men, now joined by a few more of the patrons within the bar, continued to argue. 

Crowley stared at the TV blankly, thinking about how best to ask Aziraphale to accompany him to the bar without sounding too sappy, when he felt someone brush past him, bumping his shoulder quite rudely and somehow managing to nearly tip over his drink. It was a very inebriated looking Robert, who threw Crowley a dirty look. The demon didn't think much of it, especially after the man staggered past him towards the bathroom looking heavily drunk, and continued to drink. His second glass of the wine wasn't quite as good as the first – the house wine was far better and not to mention cheaper – but it was still a fine drink and it didn't take long for Crowley to down the entire glass. Afterwards, the demon decided on one more glass, the house white this time, just to make sure the place was good enough for his angel. 

By the time he was finishing his glass of white wine, Robert had returned to his seat, looking worlds better than when he had left, and Crowley felt the telltale signs of being slightly tipsy. He could feel a strange tiredness come over him alongside the slight tipsy feeling that caused the demon some concern. Crowley must have looked off, because Robert next to him leaned in to ask if he was ok. 

”You don't look so good, buddy.” The man asked, sounding barely drunk at all, and Crowley thought he could detect a hint of smugness in the man's voice. The demon ignored him, the off-feeling in his chest growing. Crowley could hardly think, something was making his thoughts seem all fuzzy, which made him extremely uneasy. Deciding it best to leave, he got up from the bar stool and made his way to the exit, unable to help the slight stumble in his step as he sauntered out the door. 

As soon as Crowley made it outside into the cool evening air, a wave of nausea hit him, taking him by surprise. He leaned on the wall behind him for support as he waited for the nausea to abate, not noticing as another patron from the bar walked out towards him. He felt hands on his shoulders and a low voice whispering something in his ears, though his head was buzzing so badly he couldn't make out the words. The hands on his shoulders moved to grab his arms and whoever was behind him began to guide him towards a car. Crowley tried to reach for his Bentley, parked in a very Crowley-like manner, taking up two spots behind the car he was being led to, but his limbs refused to listen to him. A spike of fear overtook him as he was pushed into the backseat of the car and buckled in, unfamiliar fingers lingering on his thighs. Crowley completely lost consciousness as the car's motor roared to life and the car sped off down the road. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Crowley wasn't quite sure where he was when he came to. He registered a chill and a soft mattress under him, and quickly realized there was a faint ruffling of clothing next to him. Crowley couldn't move or open his eyes, and his attempt at speaking only turned into a weak mumble. At the sound, the ruffling stopped, and Crowley heard a soft 'hmm'.

”Waking up already?” A strange, yet familiar, voice asked with a confused tone. ”Better make this quick then.” Crowley felt something sit down next to him. He seemed to be missing his jacket he realized, as the man ran cold fingers down his exposed arm, causing the demon to shiver unconsciously. Another hand landed on his stomach and slowly started to pull his shirt out from his pants. Crowley tried to move his hand to stop it, but his muscles still refused to obey him, no matter how much he cursed inwardly at them. He managed a soft groan when he felt the hand pulling his shirt up find its way on to his bare stomach. When a finger brushed over his nipple, he flinched and managed to just force his eyes open. Squinting, Crowley stared at his attacker, doing his best to look menacing through the hazy confusion.

The sight of the demon's yellow eyes and snake-like pupils gave the other man pause for a second, but with a shrug the man continued to fumble with Crowley's clothes, his hands moving to unbuckle the demon's snake-like belt. 

”Nice contacts.” He muttered, as the belt fell on the floor with a clang. Crowley tried to squirm away from the man above him when he felt him unbutton his trousers. He backed away as much as his nearly limp body allowed, and looked up at the man undressing him. Robert. Of course it was Robert, the bastard must have spiked his drink back at the bar. Maybe Crowley should have, for once, kept his mouth shut. The demon groaned in disapproval when Robert dragged his trousers down, and just barely managed to will his arms to grip the hand that was reaching for the band of his boxers. With ease, Robert pushed Crowley's hands away, the demon unable to resist as his muscles still refused to obey him. 

”Stay still.” Robert growled as Crowley squirmed again, trying to back himself away from the man with little success. Frustrated, Crowley snarled at Robert when he found his hands pinned above his head. ”I said stay still.” Robert said above him before grabbing Crowley's belt from the floor with one hand while keeping the demon's hands pinned with the other. Crowley felt the belt being tied around his wrists as he sluggishly tried to kick at Robert's middle. He finally managed a good kick and his foot made contact with Roberts stomach, albeit not as strongly as Crowley would have hoped. He still smirked at the pained groan above him, before the smile was wiped off his face by a strong punch to the temple that left him seeing stars. The belt around his wrists tightened uncomfortably and Crowley felt a spike of panic hit him as his boxers were dragged down his thighs and rough hands moved to flip him over on his stomach. With his face smashed into the pillow below him and his hands tied up above his head, he could hardly move, especially as a heavy weight settled on top of his thighs. 

”Get off me...” Crowley managed to groan, his breath coming out in in short panicked pants. 

”Shut up.” Came the harsh command as his head was roughly shoved into the pillow and his thighs pushed apart shortly after. Despite his struggles, Crowley couldn't shake the other man's weight off him, and when he heard a zipper being pulled down, he froze. 

”Shit, shit, shit, shit!” Crowley cursed as his hips were lifted a little and let out a startled gasp when something cold hit his ass. Lube, he realized. At least the bastard was using Lube, although that was a small comfort to Crowley at the moment as he felt something slick brush up against the rim of his anus. He cursed his entirely too human body for failing him when a snap of his fingers did nothing more than produce a soft sound. The demon clawed furiously for the headboard of the bed, trying to will his body into gear, but whatever drug was in his system made every movement slow and sluggish. 

Crowley heard a soft crinkle and a squirt of lube behind him before he felt Robert's lubricated cock push against his ass. He recoiled in horror as his hips were again pulled up slightly and Robert positioned himself behind him. Crowley couldn't even scream as he was abruptly rammed into and his face was, once again, pushed into the pillow. The assault was quick and rough and left Crowley feeling breathless in his weakened state. The pain wasn't anywhere near the worst he had felt, but the knowledge of what was being done to him made it feel tenfold as terrible. Over six thousand years and one averted apocalypse and he had never been in this position before, and all he could do was keep himself from moaning or screaming in pain, to avoid giving the bastard ramming into him any further satisfaction. 

Thankfully for Crowley, it was over very quickly and soon enough Robert pushed himself off and clothed himself again. Crowley lay still, hoping Robert would think he had fallen asleep or fallen unconscious. He waited with baited breath as Robert removed the belt that bound his hands before pouncing with what little strength he had and knocking the blonde on the ground. Robert fell with a shout of pain as his shoulder collided against the window sill. Crowley gave the room he was in his first proper glance. The room was unfamiliar, but he immediately recognized the scenery outside the window. Robert had brought him to his own apartment, right below the demon's own. Crowley quickly pulled his underwear back on with shaky fingers and slammed his foot down on Robert's chest. With as menace as he could muster, Crowley stood above the man and leaned down, doing his best not to shake from the remaining effects of the drug. Still feeling delirious, Crowley let out his most terrifying growl and pressed down with his weight on the mans chest. His menacing aura fell flat when he stumbled and had to grip the bed frame to keep himself upright, however. Robert regained his wits at that moment, and pushed himself up to a sitting position, knocking Crowley off balance and on his back on the bed with a grunt.

Robert hastily found his footing and towered over Crowley, his hands finding a grip around the demon's throat. Crowley clawed at Robert's hands in an effort to remove them from around his thin neck, but when it didn't work, he opted to poke the blonde in the eye with his fingers instead. This drew a loud, pained shout from Robert, but he held on. Despite the fact that Crowley didn't need to breath, the constricting pressure on his throat was making him gasp for breath, and while he wasn't concerned about suffocating, if his body was too badly damaged and he discorporated, he knew there was no coming back. Finding himself dizzy once more, he screwed his eyes shut and thought of his angel and once more attempted to pry the hands off him. When the fingers suddenly slackened and the pressure around his throat was gone, Crowley took in a gasping breath and heard the door open with a bang.

”Dear, Mary sent me home early for a migraine and I just heard a shout, are you alri-?” Came the voice of what Crowley recognized to be Robert's wife, stopping mid-sentence when she saw the scene in front of her. She stared for a moment at Crowley's disheveled appearance, the bruise on his cheek and ”What the hell is going on?” She – Crowley forgot her name – screamed as Robert hastily clambered off of Crowley bringing his hands up defensively. Crowley coughed on reflex and looked back to the woman, who was now grabbing her phone from her purse and dialing a number. 

”Jane, wait!” Robert said, rushing over to his wife who was now walking away from the room. Crowley took this as his opportunity to fully clothe himself again, not daring to risk a minor miracle for it, in case it sapped too much of his still recovering strength. He heard a loud smack from the other room just as he was putting his sunglasses back on. He allowed himself to smirk a little in self-satisfaction as he heard the pained groaning and then started making his way out of the apartment. Jane stopped him by the door, Crowley jumping slightly at the sudden touch on his arm. He turned in alarm and stepped away.

”The police-” She began, but in a blind panic at the sight of Robert behind her, Crowley pushed past Jane - right, that was her name - slamming the door closed behind him and ran to the bottom of the stairs, before miracling himself over to the bookshop.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Aziraphale looked up from his book when he heard the door of his bookshop open. Upon seeing Crowley, he smiled and closed it gently, laying it down on the table beside him. Aziraphale got up and walked towards Crowley, but when he saw the demon's frazzled expression and the slight stumble in his step, he stopped short. 

”Crowley?” He questioned and quickly rushed over when the Demon looked like he was going to fall. ”What happened, my dear boy?” But Crowley didn't answer, just clung to Aziraphale and breathed. ”Are you alright?” The angel asked as he gently stroked the demon's back. Crowley let out a soft whine as a response. Aziraphale allowed the silence that fell between them and simply kept stroking the other's back until Crowley finally answered. Aziraphale listened as Crowley spoke, voice uncharacteristically stoic, and couldn't help the tremble of anger that spread through his body. He also couldn't help the slightly devilish grin he gave when he read next morning in the news that Robert had been arrested for multiple drug offenses, assaults and so forth. Robert would spend the rest of his days behind bars, and not even at one of the good prisons, Aziraphale was overjoyed to read. 

When Crowley joined Aziraphale in the main room of the bookshop, Aziraphale gave him a soft smile.

”Are you feeling alright, my love?” Crowley smiled at the pet name, leaned over the chair Aziraphale was sitting on, peering at the paper from over the angel's shoulder. Aziraphale heard the demon give a slight amused laugh before he sat down opposite him.

”I will be. In time.” And he was. In time.


End file.
